A Red Cloud And Me Part 2
by XxPastaLoverxX
Summary: The Akatsuki. They seem so real to me... Almost as if... I've been with them before... That's not possible... Besides they're just anime characters. I'm sure I would remember being with them, right?
1. You're Acting Strange Today

My class was headed off to the cafeteria, ready for lunch.

"Eli - Chan, look!" My friend Andrea said, shoving a page of her notebook into my hands.

"I finished my picture of Tobi in a French maid outfit!" She added.

"Awesome!" I said, staring at the picture.

Tobi was just the nickname for my friend, actually my crush, James.

"Imagine what he would do if he saw it, though." She said.

"He would probably hit you on the head with his notebook. Like usual."

"Yeah."

We were a few feet away from the lunch room door. I began to think about the annoying fights that happen _**every**_ day between my cousin and my best friend at my lunch table, which ruined my good mood. My lunch table included my annoyingly cocky cousin, Brandon, my insanely funny friend, Michael, my best friend, Jasmine, the best artist I've ever seen, Andrea, the person I like, James, and me. Today seemed like any other day. That is, until I came in the lunch room. The moment I walked in, James's eyes had followed me. Which was completely unusual. When I sat down at the table, I started getting annoyed.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked.

"No reason." He said.

I rolled my eyes and looked away from him. I pulled out one of my notebooks I always carry with me. I grabbed a pencil and flipped to a random page in my notebook.

_Why is he staring at me_, I wrote, handing my notebook and pencil to Andrea.

_I don't know... That's not like him... Come to think of it, he hasn't been acting normal all day..._, Andrea wrote.

She handed my notebook back to me and I read what she had put, glancing over at James. I rolled my eyes and put my notebook down, avoiding the two war starters trying to read it. Yes, I sat right in between the constant arguments of Jasmine and Brandon.

"Hey Pein, can I see your notebook?" Andrea asked, addressing Michael.

"Sure." He said, handing her his notebook.

She wrote something in it and handed it back to him. Normally, she would have written something like 'Eli - Chan loves Tobi - Kun' because she already had told him anyway. But today she wrote 'Eli - Chan loves Itachi. I looked at her.

"What. The. Hell." I said, giving her a death glare.

"You love Itachi?" Michael asked.

"Maybe..."

"She likes Sasuke, too." Andrea said.

Michael started looking at me with the same dreamy look in his eyes as James.

"You're weird! I'm Itachi! That means you like me!" Brandon said.

"Oh p - lease... You're _nothing _like Itachi. _I'm _more like Itachi than you! You're Karin or something..." I said.

"Bitch! What did you just say?"

"You're Karin. Not Itachi."

"Okay that's it! Thousand Years of Death!"

He tried doing Thousand Years of Death on me.

"Dude, I'm your freaking cousin!" I said.

"Stop trying to stick your hand up your cousin's ass." Andrea said.

I pushed him away and looked at the two boys staring at me.

"Okay, you guys are seriously freaking me out." I said.

"You guys haven't been acting like yourselves all day..." Andrea said.

"Got that right."

Then, the two just started death glaring each other. Which was strange, considering those two are like best friends. I sighed.

"Weirdos..." I said as our table was told to leave the cafeteria.


	2. Gang Rape?

The next couple of days continued to amaze me. I actually hit the volleyball over the net in gym, Michael and James continued staring at me, and Jasmine and Brandon ceased their fighting. After gym on Monday, a week after the two boys started their constant drooling, I walked up to Jasmine.

"You know, Tobi and Pein are starting to scare me..." I said.

"How?" She asked.

"Dude, have you not seen them? They are _drooling_ over me! That's not normal!"

"Maybe Tobi likes you."

"If he did, would he be acting like this? No! I think they're plotting something..."

Andrea walked up behind us.

"Gang rape." She said.

"Is that what you say for everything now?" I asked.

"Pretty much."

"Wow."

Jasmine walked into her class and me and Andrea walked the rest of the way to class together. I sat down at my seat and listened to Mrs. Kofler explain a new technique in Pre - Algebra. When the bell rang, I sighed, grabbed my things, and left. I headed for my locker. I set my things down in front of it and put in my combination. It didn't work.

"Crap..." I said, trying my combination again.

Once again, it didn't work. Finally, once everyone had went off to Language Arts, I got it open. I sighed and pulled my things out of my locker. I stacked them neatly on top of my binder and shut my locker, locking it again. Michael passed me and stared at me again. I looked at him and sighed. Just when I had started walking off to class, I noticed something. His eyes, normally blue and bright, had turned a shade of black. Maybe onyx or something.

"Weird..." I murmured.

I tossed the thought aside and walked to class.

"Why are you so late?" Mrs. Moser, my Language Arts teacher asked.

"My locker wouldn't open. But I got it." I said.

She sighed and handed me a worksheet. I got to work on it. When I was done, I got up and placed it in the bin. Shortly after, we headed off to lunch.

"Andi, did you notice Pein's eyes today?" I asked on our way there.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"They're not blue... They're like black or something..."

"No... I'll check them out when we get to our lunch table."

"Okay."

When we sat down at our lunch table, the two boys staring at me, as they have been doing. This time, when I looked at Michael, his eyes were blue again...

"Pein, I have a question." I said.

"What do you need?" He asked.

His voice sounded... different. Deeper to say the least.

"How come when I looked at you earlier, your eyes were black?" I asked.

"Uh... Color contacts." He said.

I nodded and looked over at James. While I was looking at him, his brown eyes faded to black.

"That's not funny..." I murmured.

"What isn't?" Jasmine asked.

"Look at his eyes..."

"Holy crap. Why are they black?"

"I don't know... They just changed to that color..."

James looked at Michael. Michael nodded.

"Umm... Be right back..." His voice, too, was different.

He got up and walked out of the cafeteria, returning a few minutes later, eyes back to normal. I sighed as we were dismissed for lunch.

After the two had departed, I confronted Andrea.

"Is it just me, or did Pein sound like Sasuke?" I asked.

"It's not just you. I thought he sounded like him, too. I think Tobi sounded kind of like Itachi..." She said.

"I agree..."

I shook a thought from my head.

_'It's not possible...'_ I thought.


	3. Am I Being Stalked?

**Sorry I have made you wait so long... I fail... I had Writer's block, then got inspiration, then lost it, then remembered it again. Yup. Just a normal day in the life of Elise... Anyway, on to the story!  
**  
My bus glided on the road, slowly eating up the yellow ribbon that divided the street. Today, I felt strange. Could it have been the fact that I was riding the bus to school today? No. I've ridden the bus to school my whole life. Could it be that it was cold, fifteen degrees at the most? No. I'm used to that. Perhaps it was because I felt like I was being watched. By whom, or what, I wasn't sure. Maybe it was the people around me. I didn't know and couldn't figure out...

Slowly pulling into the school, the low grumbles of my bus-mates about us always parking so far away from the door mixing in with mine and my friend Sam's conversation, I stood up and grabbed my backpack. I stepped into the aisle and got ready to exit the bus when a cold hand lightly touched my arm, sending shivers down my spine. I turned around but no one stood behind me. I shook the thought away.

'I'm just paranoid...' I thought, stepping off the bus.

Walking to the door of the school, taking my time so I didn't slip on the ice, I heard something in the bushes.

_'It's just the wind...' _I thought.

I heard it again.

_'I-It can't be the wind... There isn't any... Must be a squirrel or something...'_

I picked up my pace, losing awareness of the ice-patched places. I just wanted to get into school before something bad happened.

Like I predicted, something bad did happen. It was more of a self-caused problem though. I slipped on the ice, landing on my knees.

Unfortunately, my jeans didn't stand a chance against the ice-covered sidewalk. The knees of my jeans ripped, my favorite pair, might I add. The sidewalk broke through my layer of skin and caused my knees to bleed. Tears came to my eyes but I tried to show no pain, which was hard. The teacher who patrolled the outside in the morning, Mr. Riestenberg, came over to me.

"Elise, are you okay?" He asked, helping me up.

I looked up at him, my face stained with tears. He noticed my jeans cut and my knees red, a mixture of blood and being cold. He helped me up and escorted me to the nurse's office, me sniffling the whole way to keep from crying. The bell had already rung so everyone had left the lobby which I felt was better on me. I walked into the nurse's office. She saw the condition I was in. She told me to go lay down in the back while she got a new pair of pants, preferably jeans, from the storage that the school had for some reason, probably for times like this. She came back with jeans, thank God.

"Before I let you change into these," she said, "I'm going to have to disinfect that and put a band-aid on it."

I sighed and she started to disinfect my knee. While she was doing so, I felt as if someone was behind me. I jerked my head and saw no one.

_'What is with me today?'_ I thought.

I shook my head as she put band-aids over the wounds on my knees.

"Now, you can go into the restroom and change into these." She said.

I nodded, grabbing the jeans and going into the bathroom, changing from the torn, bloody pair into the new, dark blue pair. Once I was done, I left the bathroom. When I stepped out, a cold hand touched my arm. I ignored it, thinking, _knowing_ it was my imagination.

'_I'm not going to turn around…´ _I thought.

"Elise…" A cold voice whispered from behind me.

I turned my head. No one there.

"What are you looking at?" The nurse asked.

"Is it just me, or did someone just say my name behind me?" I asked.

"Must have been you. I didn't hear anything. Go on to class. Here's your pass."

I took the small slip of paper from her hand and left.

'_I swear I heard Itachi behind me…'_ I thought, heading off to homeroom.


	4. Duck  Ass

**I'm sorry that this chapter sucks… I didn't spend much time on it because I wanted to get the idea of Valentine's Day out of my head. Outside of my really crappy fantasies, he said 'no' when I asked him out so I'm kinda upset about that… Anyway, enjoy the chapter. And sorry for all of these big gaps in between my chapters. It's all writer's block and school, you know?**

"Today!" Jasmine announced, leaning her arm on my shoulder. "February 14th, 2011, Elise Carina Reamer asks James Steinmetz out!"

"Shut up Jasmine! I don't want _everyone_ to know about my crush on him!" I said.

James came up behind us, acting the same as he had been.

"I wanna see this…" Jasmine murmured under her breath.

She pushed me a little closer to him. My face turned red.

"Uhh… James… I was kinda wondering if you would… er… like to go out with me." I mumbled.

He acted like he didn't notice my words.

"Uhh… James? James. James." I kept saying his name, attempting to get his attention.

He seemed to not think I was talking to him or something. I knew he heard me. After about a minute, he turned his head and looked confused. Soon after that, he seemed like he remembered something.

"Uhh… Sure, I'll go out with you." He said.

A slight look of jealousy plastered his face. I wasn't sure why though. His face turned a faint shade of pink. All of a sudden, Michael walked by with two other guys, Chris Mutter and Ethan Murray, and a girl, Jessica Lawrence. Jessica was practically fainting over him, kinda like Karin. So, considering the recent events, Michael was like Sasuke and she was like Karin. I found it strange that the four were acting just like Karin, Sasuke, Jugo, and Suigetsu. While I was thinking this, his hair started getting darker, stopping at a raven – color. The girl poked Michael and pointed at his hair.

"Shit…" He muttered, barely audible, and ran to the bathroom.

When he rejoined the other three, they stopped for a minute, looking over each other. James, Jasmine, and I walked past them. I barely heard Chris mutter the words,

"Nice going Duck – Ass, you almost blew our cover."

'_I never would have thought Chris would say that… And why'd he call him Duck – Ass?' _I thought.

I ignored the thought and continued walking with my best friend and new boy friend. The four behind us sped up so they were right next to us. Michael got next to me, knocking James to the floor. Angered, James stood up and pushed Michael out of the way so he was next to me again. They kept pushing and shoving until they were shooting each other looks of pure hatred. I tried to say something but they ignored me. James put his arms on my shoulders and pulled me over to him. Then Michael did the same thing. They continued this for a while.

"Enough!" I screamed.

I pulled them apart and gave them both a death glare.

"Start acting like yourselves again! You two have been acting very, VERY strange lately! Stop with this nonsense and fighting! You two are **fucking** best friends! ACT LIKE IT!" I yelled.

I walked about three yards away from them, leaned against a wall, and watched them. They looked over at me and I nodded. They, reluctantly, gave each other a friendly hug.

"There, now everything is all good! Just act normal and everything will be okay!" I said.

I walked off without any further words.


	5. Holding Hands

**I just noticed something… I have been neglecting to tell you what **_**I**_** look like, and I'M the main character! Yeah, it will be a little weird putting what I look like in this chapter, already so far in my fanfiction, parts 1 and 2. But, just deal with it please. I'm so sorry I've kept you waiting so long anyway… Anyway, here it is!**

I started walking away from my bus after the ride to school; the wind caressed my face and blew my golden hair around. I headed for the door of school, eager to see James, when someone leaned their arm on my shoulder. I looked over and saw James. I jumped slightly.

"W – when did you get there?" I asked.

"Just now." His lips curled to form a small smirk.

"How did you get here that fast?"

He didn't answer, only smirked again. I turned my head, my green eyes meeting his brown ones. I smiled and turned my head back so I was watching where I went but I slipped. I fell forward and almost landed face – first on the sidewalk but James caught me. My face turned red, partially from the cold air.

"You seriously need to be more careful…" He chuckled, setting me straight again.

"I agree with that…"

We were several yards away from the door of the school when he grabbed my hand and held it in his. My face got redder and we walked into the building.

Andrea and I were walking to lunch, like usual, with everyone else in our class.

"Eli – Chan, you and Tobi were holding hands!" She squealed.

"Yeah, so?" I murmured.

"I knew he loved you!"

"Dude, me and him are going out."

"You are?"

"Yeah, where have you been?"

"Florida."

"Oh yeeeah…"

She laughed and we walked into the lunch room.

James patted next to him, urging me to sit next to him. So, I sat next to him, forcing Michael to sit in between Jasmine and Brandon. The two growled at each other.

"Remember, you guys dated." I said.

They death glared me.

"And from what _Emma_ tells me, you guys made out _several_ times at Jasmine's house in one day in the Summer." I smirked.

They looked like they were about to murder me right there.

"Hey, I'm just stating the facts."

Andrea laughed a little and we went to get our lunches.

Half of our lunch was over and no one had said anything since we got lunch. I tried to think of something to break the silence.

"Oh, Soul!" I said in a high pitched voice.

"Black Star!" Jasmine continued, using the same voice.

We continued this for a few minutes, earning several strange looks from other tables.

After lunch was over and we parted with our friends, Andrea and I sat at our regular seats in Mrs. Moser's class. After Mrs. Moser's we headed to Mrs. Jackson's for Science and after that, Mr. Wilson's. The school day had passed so quickly it didn't even feel real. But, I knew it was because I made Andrea pinch me.

Once I got home from school, I got on facebook. I clicked on 'Chat' and read the list of people who were online.

"Oh hey, Chris is on!" I yelped, clicking on her name.

**Me: Hey!**

**Chris: Hi**

**Me: What's been going on in your life?**

**Chris: Not much, pretty normal. What about you?**

**Me: Eh, just two of my closest guy friends were acting like Sasuke and Itachi, one of them is now my boyfriend and they act like they hate each other. Oh, and I got obsessed with Soul Eater.**

**Chris: Uhh… I have to go. Bye.**

**Me: Uhh… Bye?**

I clicked off of her chat box, and facebook, and got off of my computer.

"Well, that was weird…" I murmured.

**Me: OH SOUL!**

**Jasmine: OH BLACK STAR!**

**-Pink background surrounds us-**

**Me: OH SOUL!**

**Jasmine: OH BLACK STAR!**

**-Run towards each other with eyes shut-**

**Chris: EDITOR'S… CHOP!**

**-Jasmine and I fall to the ground with blood spewing from our heads-**

**-The Lunch Room is in dead silence-**


	6. Andrea's Discovery

*Andrea's POV*

I was walking to lunch with Elise, notebook and pencil in hand. Expecting what was in store for us during lunch, I sighed as I watched the two boys quickly direct their attention to Elise. I sat at the lunch table, mindlessly doodling in my notebook. After a few minutes, the two boys stood up and left the lunch room, like they did every day.

"Hmm… I wonder where they go everyday…" I murmured.

"Maybe they go to the bathroom." Elise said.

"I doubt anyone can go to the bathroom that fast. Be right back…"

I stood up, leaving the table and the cafeteria as well. I walked down the corridor, looking for the two. I was about two yards away from the boy's restroom when a puff of smoke came out of it. Curious as I was, I stuck my head in, despite the fact I'm a girl. I saw two figures, _definitely _**not** James and Michael. Who were they? They were Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha. I gasped and they turned their heads, shocked at the fact I had seen them.

"I – Itachi and S – Sasuke?" I muttered breathlessly.

Sasuke appeared behind me and covered my mouth.

"Tell anyone of what you have seen in here and I swear I will kill you." He murmured.

"Sasuke, don't threaten to kill her… She _is_ one of Elise's _closest_ friends, after all…" Itachi said.

He took one step forward.

"Listen, if you do not tell anyone about this, I will bring Deidara here…" He said.

"How would _you_ know if I would want Deidara here?" I asked.

He smirked and turned into James, Sasuke turning back into Michael.

"I have my sources…" He said.

'Michael' let me go and started walking away.

"Wait, if you're Sasuke and Itachi, then where are James and Michael?" I asked.

"Tied up somewhere in our world. But don't worry; I'm taking good care of them." 'James' said.

I sighed and walked back to the lunch room, the imposters in tow. I sat back down at the lunch table. 'Michael' shot me a fierce look. Elise leaned over to me.

"Did you find out where they go?" She asked.

'James', who had just picked up a sandwich, slowly set it down and looked at me. I shook my head. Elise nodded and sat back down.

*My POV*

"Hey Elise, who's your favorite Naruto character?" James asked.

"Uh, random much? Anyway, didn't I tell you last month? It's Itachi." I said.

James shot a triumphant look over at Michael which resulted in Michael stomping on James's foot.

"It's not like you guys to fight or hurt each other but whatever… You've been doing that recently anyway…" I murmured.

Soon after our lunch table was dismissed. I gulped and went in to do something Andrea and a sixth grader named Tyra had been urging me to do for a while. I hugged James. After about two seconds of a hug, I pulled away, blushing. Somehow, it felt familiar. I don't know how considering he was the first guy outside of my family I had hugged…


	7. Remembering

**My pool of inspiration is running dry… Thank God I have Chris (CronaxMaka Forever) to help me through my fanfiction! Please, give as much support with her fanfictions as you do mine! She is awesome! To the story!**

Jasmine and I strolled down the hallway, dodging the students who were rushing to their buses. James was leaning against a wall, waiting for the two of us. We walked a little faster, knowing the buses would leave soon. When we were about two yards away from James, I tripped over my own foot. I fell forward and my lips landed right on his. His eyes opened wide.

"I – I am so sorry…" I murmured, looking down.

Suddenly, my head was filled with hundreds of things.

'"_You're kinda short" "I think I'll sleep on the couch..." "I actually stopped at a Dango shop on the way here" '__Rape. Rape. Rape' '_ Things like these echoed in my head.

I shut my eyes and gripped my head. All of these random memories made my head ache. Jasmine tapped my shoulder and made me open my eyes and look at what was in front of me. I gaped in awe at what was there. In place of James, there was a cloud of smoke and inside that faint cloud stood Itachi.

"I – I – Itachi…" I muttered.

"Do you remember yet?" He asked.

"R – remember what?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Did _anything_ come to your mind when you tripped and kissed me?" He asked.

"Y – yeah…"

"What came to mind?"

"W – well, there was something about m – me and y – you in a hot tub, C – Christmas, S – Sasuke… A lot of things…"

I put my hand to my head again.

"Then you remember…"

He stroked my face with his hand. I pushed him away.

"Don't touch me! I don't even know how you're real!" I yelled.

"But you just said you remembered!" He shouted.

"No, _you_ said that I remembered because of what came in my head!"

"Because you did remember!"

"Prove it to me."

He reached into a pouch and pulled out a digital photo frame.

"You gave this to me for Christmas! Remember?" He asked.

I opened my eyes wide and looked up at him.

"I am so sorry Itachi!" I said and hugged him.

"It's okay…" He murmured.

Jasmine just stood there.

"Uhh… What did you remember?" She asked.

"You wouldn't understand." I said.

"But I could take you with me. I'm already going to take Elise so you can tag along." Itachi said.

"Take me where?"

"Back to the Naruto world, of course!"

"Oh yeah!"

Jasmine looked at him.

"That. Would. Be. AWESOME! I'm gonna meet Dei – Dei – Kun!" She screamed.

"Calm down, Jasmine… I've already met him… He's pretty cool… And he sings like a girl…" I said.

"Dei – Dei – Kun?" Itachi asked.

"Don't ask…" I said.

"Okay then…"

We stood there a minute, Jasmine jumping up and down saying, "I'm gonna meet Dei – Dei!" over and over.

"Well, shall we go?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah!" Jasmine said.

"Okay."

A red portal appeared in front of us.

"Ladies first…" Itachi said.

Jasmine hopped in it first. I was about to jump in it when someone grabbed me from the side. I turned my head and saw Sasuke.

"Get off of me!" I screamed.

"Not until I get what I want!" He said.

"What do you want?"

He smirked.

"Sasuke, let her go!" Itachi said.

"Like I said, not until I get what I want…" He said.

"And like _I _said, what do you want?" I asked.

He smirked again and we disappeared, reappearing by Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu.

"Ugh, finally you're back…" Suigetsu said.

"With that girl…" Karin murmured, angrily.

"Hey, Sasuke likes her. You need to accept her into the team."

I opened my eyes wide.

"'Accept her into the team'? Does that mean you're going to force me to join team Hebi?" I screamed.

"Pretty much." Jugo said.

At that point, I passed out.

Somewhere in the world...  
"GWAHH!" Someone screamed, clutching their head in obvious pain.

"CHRIS! What happened?" Another screamed.

"One *huff* of my seals... *huff* It's been broken"

The newly deemed 'Chris' said.

"Which one?" Her companion asked.  
Chris regained her stature and looked up.

"It was Elise... She's been taken back!"


	8. My Apologies

Right now, you're probably all wondering at least one of the following:  
Why isn't she posting a new chapter?  
Does she have writer's block?  
WHAT THE FUCK IS GONNA HAPPEN?

Well, if you are asking one (or more) of these questions, read on.

First off, my apologies to all of my fans. I'm really surprised I even have one fan due to my crap writing skills... Anyway, there are numerous reasons why I haven't posted a new chapter.

*Pulls out a long list*

Okay, first off, I got grounded from my computer, but I was able to sneak on. Unfortunately, I had no time to write when I got on. Second, I DID have writer's block. Third- *Car screeches loudly, blocking out the other reasons* But now I will write another chapter so, I guess you can be happy or whatever...

Oh, and for those of you wondering what's gonna happen, no spoilers~ Just wait... 


	9. Beginning the Quest

*Jasmine's POV*  
Itachi stepped through the portal that stood in front of me, an angry look plastered on his face; a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Erm... Where's Elise?" I asked as the portal closed.

"Sasuke..." He murmured.

"Sasuke? What about him?"

"He took her..."

He clenched his fist.

"S - Sasuke took Elise?" I asked.

"Yes! And I have no idea where they are..." He said, a tear visible in his eye.

"Itachi, you're tougher than this! She is my best friend and I am determined to get her back!"

He wiped the tear from his eye.

"I'm determined to get her back, too!" He said, grabbing my arm and popping us into the Akatsuki base.

~At the Akatsuki base~

My mouth hung open as I stared at the base of the infamous group I had grown to love. All of a sudden, a certain blonde member caught my eyes.

"DEIDARA!" I ran over to him and tackled him, sending us both to the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL, UN?" He screamed, pushing me off of him.

I looked down.

"Sorry Dei - Kun..." I murmured.

He looked over at Itachi.

"Who the hell is this?" He asked, pointing at me.

"That's Elise's best friend..."

"And she's here because?"

"She wanted to come. Plus, like I said, her and Elise are best friends, they're practically inseparable."

"Well, if she's here because of Elise, where is Elise, hn?"

Itachi looked down.

"Sasuke got her..." He said.

Deidara clenched his fist.

"Ugh, I hate that bastard..." He said.

"We have to get Eli - Chan back!" Tobi jumped out from a corner, showing everyone he was eavesdropping.

Pretty soon, almost the whole Akatsuki knew about Sasuke taking Elise and they all wanted to help. All except for Pein. I walked over to him while he was leaning against a wall.

"What do you have against Elise? We need to get her back..." I asked.

"Tch, I don't know you. Why should I tell you?" He said.

"Because, I think you should."

"Will you leave me alone if I do?"

"Yes."

"Fine. She doesn't respect me. She called me a bastard."

"And you don't want to save her for that? I've only been here for about an hour and I know how much these people depend on her, especially Itachi. Itachi is one of your best members here... You wouldn't want to take her away from him, would you? He loves her."

"Ugh, I guess you're right..."

"See, now come on and help in the search!"

He grinned and the two of us walked towards the others. Itachi pulled me over.

"You must be a good negotiator to be able to get _him_ involved in this."He said.

"Heh, all I did was explain to him how much you all depend on Elise, especially you..." I said.

His face turned pink.

"Well, er, we might as well start on the 'mission'."He muttered, turning away.

I laughed.

"Yeah..."

I turned toward Pein.

"Pein, I think we should start the 'mission'." I murmured.

"You're right..."

He turned to everyone else.

"Everyone! Time to go! We'll be in teams, correct? Jasmine with Itachi, Deidara with Sasori, Tobi with Zetsu, Kakuzu with Hidan, Konan and me, and Kisame on his own..."

Everyone nodded and we set off to try to find Elise, each team going off in different directions.

_"Elise, I promise... We'll get you back..."_ I thought, knowing she wouldn't be able to hear it.


	10. Found, Already?

Hi everyone! I'm here to say that my has been acting stupid lately so it gave me time to overcome my Writer's Block! So, without further ado, enjoy my next chapter!

*Jasmine's POV*

Three days we searched and still, no luck. I was beginning to lose hope in finding her...

"Itachi, we've found the hideout..." Hidan said into a 'walkie talkie' type headset.

"You have? Now, Hidan... Knowing you I figure you're about to go into the battle and cuss a few people out but I advise you to wait for me..." Itachi replied.

"Well, about that..."

We heard the clash of metal on metal.

"You've already charged into battle, haven't you?" Itachi sighed.

"...Yeah... Anyway, the hideout is-"

He was cut short by a static interference.

"Great, just when he was about to tell us..." I murmured.

"No... Knowing Hidan, we'll be able to tell where they are in three... two... one..."

"YOU BASTARDS GET THE FUCK BACK HERE! I'M GONNA SACRIFICE YOUR ASSES! JASHIN WOULD BE FUCKING HAPPY THAT YOU'D ALL BE GONE!" We heard from not even a mile away.

"This way." Itachi said, heading west.

I smile-sighed and we walked off to find Hidan.

Not very long after heading out, we found Hidan. Hidan was fighting with Karin, Suigetsu, _and_ Jugo... Kakuzu must have slipped away to get some money or something... Behind the four who were fighting, Elise was tied up to a chair with Sasuke leaning against it.

"Itachi! Jasmine!" Elise screamed across to us excitedly.

Itachi grabbed my arm and ran forward, dodging the battle separating us from my best friend. Sasuke straightened and looked at us.

"Tch. I see you've found her... Along with me, brother..." He smirked.

"Sasuke, I am not in the mood for any of your revenge bull shit right now..." Itachi said.

"Oh, revenge? Elise is enough to get you back..."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Elise shot Sasuke a death glare.

"You touch me and you're dead..." She said menacingly.

He got down on his knees right next to her face and licked her cheek. She and Itachi twitched.

"If my hands weren't tired up right now I'd kill you..." She said trying to kick Sasuke.

Itachi was already sick of this... He grabbed Sasuke by his open shirt collar.

"Listen, Sasuke! You may be my little brother but that doesn't mean I will let you take her away from me!"

"Tch, I can do whatever I want..."

The time that the brothers were arguing I took as my opportunity to untie Elise and escape. So, I tiptoed past them and kneeled by Elise. I untied all of the ropes bounding her to the chair. When she was untied, Suigetsu suddenly turned into water by Hidan and returned to his human form around me and Elise.

"If you two follow me, you can escape without anyone noticing you..." He whispered.

"What? Why would you help us escape?" I asked.

"Because I'm my own person and I see no reason to not help..."

We nodded and followed him out the back. I went first and waited by a tree outside for Suigetsu and Elise to come out.

"This is as far as I go, I'll leave the rest of the escape to you two..." Suigetsu said.

Now, Elise and I were on our own to make it back to the hideout... Oh boy...


	11. Stuck in the Sand

_**My chapters have been coming in really slowly for this fanfiction… It pisses me off, really… I have great faith in this story and thank you all who are willing to put up with my chapters coming in late… Well, enjoy…**_

*My POV*

Jasmine and I leaned against a tree. I looked up into the sky.

"We should hurry, it's getting dark…" I murmured.

"Right…" Jasmine replied.

I jumped up the tree. Jasmine looked up at me and shook her head. "I can't do that…"

"Oh yeah… Forgot I had some 'special' training…" I said, hopping down.

We started walking towards what I believed to be the direction of the Akatsuki base. We heard a terrifying _boom_ and turned around only to see Tobi being shot by Deidara's explosive clay. I sighed and stuck out my hand, stopping Tobi in his tracks.

"What did you do this time…?" I asked.

"Tobi made Deidara-Senpai angry!" He cried.

I turned to Deidara. "What did he do?"

"He pissed me off, annoying bastard…" Deidara replied.

I sighed, rolled my eyes, and put my arm around Tobi.

"It's okay Tobi, it's okay…" I murmured.

Jasmine looked up at Deidara and admired how, in her words, _'his hair blew so awesome in the wind.'_ Her little 'obsession' with Deidara somewhat annoyed me. What was so great about him, anyway? I've never really liked him but in the Naruto world, I act like I do…

"Hey, Deidara, mind giving us a ride back to the Akatsuki base?" I asked, holding a crying Tobi.

"Sure, hop on, un." He replied.

Tobi and I climbed onto the bird and waited for Jasmine.

I sighed impatiently. "Come on Jasmine… We don't have all day…"

"And you think I'm _trying_ to just _stand_ here? I can't move!"

"What do you mean? Of course you can move!"

"No, I mean my feet are stuck in the sand!"  
My eyes shot open. "Jasmine, think this over. We're with the Akatsuki. You're stuck in the _sand_." I pointed to a village that wasn't very far from us. "Sunagakure is right over there… I think I know a certain Kazekage that would do this…"

"G-Gaara?"

I said in a sarcastic tone, "No, I mean Naruto! Who do you think I meant!" I sweat dropped and turned around to Deidara and Tobi. "Deidara, Tobi. Help me try to pull her out. We can't get off of this bird or we might get stuck, too."

Deidara nodded and Tobi- Well, Tobi seemed as clueless as always. I reached off of the bird cautiously and grabbed Jasmine's hand. I started slipping off and Deidara grabbed my ankles and started to help me pull Jasmine out. Tobi just sat there. After a few minutes of hopeless pulling and tugging, I finally said, "Ugh, it's not going to work. Let's stop."

Jasmine's expression changed and her face reddened, angrily. "So are you just gonna leave me here alone?"

"No, of course not!" I turned back to the guys. "Which one of you is willing to wait in the sand with her?"


	12. Escaping the Sand

"Which one of you is willing to wait in the sand with her?"

Jasmine looked at me then at Deidara, hoping he would stay with her. I'm assuming Deidara caught on to her obsession because he shoved Tobi forwards and said, "Tobi, Senpai wants you to stay."

"Okay, Tobi will do what Senpai wants!" He jumped down into the sand.

I sighed. "Come on Deidara, let's go get someone to help…"

Jasmine looked at Deidara with sad eyes.

"Sand coffin!" The familiar voice of Gaara came from behind a tree.

Sand came over the two, Jasmine and Tobi, who were in the sand. I jumped onto the tree and tackled the Kazekage before he could do the final 'Sand burial' and kill my 'friends'.

"Gah!" He screamed as he and I fell to the ground.

"You will _**not**_ harm my friends!" I screamed, biting his ear.

"Hey!" He elbowed me in the stomach. "Off! I am the Kazekage!"

"And do I give a damn?"

"You should!"

"Well I don't!"

"Eli-Chaaaaaaan, Senpaiiiii! Tobi can't breathe in here!" Tobi's muffled screams came from the sand.

"Yeah… Umm… Jasmine can't breathe either…" Jasmine choked.

I stayed on Gaara. "Gaaraaaaaa, let them go!"

"Get off of me!" Gaara screamed again.

I death glared the back of his head. "Not until you let them go!"

"Fine!" He clenched his fist and the sand fell off of the two. "Now get off!"

I shook my head and looked over at Deidara. "Get them out of here!"

"Right!" Deidara helped the two on to the bird.

I jumped off of Gaara and dug my fingers into the sides of the bird, leaving marks on its wing. Deidara and Jasmine grabbed my wrists and pulled me up. I stuck my tongue out at Gaara triumphantly.

Deidara whispered, "I don't think we can go back to the base; he might follow us…"

I frowned. "You're right… Unless we can hold him off…"

Jasmine, Deidara, and I turned our heads towards Tobi.

"Tobi, Eli-Chan and Senpai want you to stay here for a while, okay?" Deidara said.

"Okay Senpai!" Tobi jumped off of the bird.

"…What an idiot…" I murmured under my breath.

We flew off and left Tobi to his fate.

We arrived at the base rather quickly. We jumped off of the bird and ran inside. We were not in the mood to be caught by Shinobi. Deidara grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards a room. I grabbed Jasmine's arm and pulled her along with me. When we got into the room, Deidara locked it.

"We're safe in here…" He murmured quietly.

"While we're locked in here, I think we should find something to occupy us." I said.

Jasmine smirked and said loudly, "Seven Minutes in Heaven!"

"Quiet down Jasmine!" I said in a harsh whisper. "Besides," I added. "There's only one guy and two girls, not fair."

"Hey, I'm game to try it." Deidara said quietly.

"That's only because you have two girls but if it was my turn, I would have either a girl or a guy. _Not_ cool."

"Well, it doesn't matter. You can just _talk_ in the closet, you don't have to kiss."

"Fine, I guess I'll play…"


	13. Seven Minutes in Heaven Gone Wrong

"Great!" Jasmine clapped her hands together.

"…How about we play Seven Minutes in Heaven combined with Spin the Bottle? Whoever the bottle lands on is who you go in with." Deidara murmured.

"…Sounds good…" I said.

Deidara stood up, opened a mini fridge, and pulled out a bottle. "Let's get started, shall we?" He winked at me.

'_Why is he… Winking…?'_ I thought. I shuddered at the thought of Deidara. Liking… Me. I hated that guy…

He handed me the bottle. "You spin, Eli-Chan."

I gulped and took the bottle. I spun it on the floor. Jasmine gave me a look of jealousy and my eyes opened wide when it landed on Deidara.

He stood up, walked to the closet, and opened the door. "Ladies first." He smirked and waited for me to walk in.

I stood up shakily and walked inside. I walked to the far corner and leaned against the wall. He came over to me. "You know this is a _kissing_ game."

"You said we could just _talk_." I said matter-of-factly. "So let's talk."

"Hn." He brought his face closer to mine and pinned me to the wall.

I blushed and chewed on my bottom lip. He's never been this close to me. Wait, what am I doing? I need to get him away from me! I put my hands on his chest and pushed him away. "I. Don't. Like. You. I. Like. Itachi."

"So what do you think of me?"

"You? I hate you. I always have."

His mouth gaped. "You hate me? Who could hate me, un?"  
"Tch, you're just a pretty boy who all of the girls fall for. I don't like your personality at all." I smirked before adding, "I'd rather hang out with Sasuke than you."

"Sasuke? That duck-ass bastard! You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Oh yeah, and the only reason Jasmine likes you is because she only cares about looks. It goes a lot deeper for me."

He rolled his eyes. "I bet there's some love for me in there." He poked the center of my chest.

"Oh _please_." I rolled my eyes. "There's not one bit of love for you in my heart."

He gripped my neck and slid a now choking me up the wall. I kicked my legs. "Let… Me… Go…" I choked.

"In your dreams."

"You like… Me… And you're… Willing… To kill me… That's … Stupid…"

He brought me closer to him, still holding my neck tightly. "Stupid? What's stupid is that you hate me, un!"

"I swear… If Itachi… Was here… You would be… Dead…"

The door clicked and opened. "Time's up!" Jasmine said, looking in. "Deidara, what are you doing to my buddy?"

He dropped me and forced a smile when he turned around to her. "I was just explaining how absurd she is, hn…"

"Umm… Okay…"

I gasped for air. "You just tried to kill me, bastard!" I screamed, kicking his shin from the floor.

At that moment, the door to Deidara's room was banged down. Three Shinobi – Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi – entered the room. They grabbed Jasmine from behind and got in and pulled Deidara out. The closet was dark; they didn't see me behind Deidara and the numerous clothes that were in his closet.

"We've got them! Yeah!" Naruto screamed in victory.

"Naruto, we only have one Akatsuki and one of their allies. Now all we need is to get their other ally…" Sakura said.

'_Oh great… I'll have to do some rescuing now, won't I…?' _I thought


	14. One Akatsuki, Two Girls, A Whole Village

After the three Shinobi had left, I tiptoed out of the closet. I looked in a mirror to check out the marks left from being choked. I massaged my neck quickly to get out the kinks. I took another look in the mirror to discover my green eyes slightly differently shaded and my blonde hair looking more brown than blonde.

"Odd..." I murmured quietly.

I shook my head to get the changing colors off of my mind. I turned around and grabbed a bag that was left on Deidara's bag, filling it with the essential ninja weapons - Shuriken, Kunai, etcetera. I swung the bag over my shoulder and headed off.

I casually walked through the forest, making sure to take my time. It was Deidara, I hated him. And I was gonna take my damn time to save him. Of course, if it was just Jasmine I would have hurried to save her but this was Deidara we're talking about. Who would hurry to save him? ...I take that back, a lot of people would...

I came to the opening gates of Konoha. I gulped and took a step inside. Immediately, I was bombarded by several Shinobi who pinned me down to the gates. One of them spoke into a walkie-talkie. "We've got her. The other ally to the Akatsuki is captured."

I sighed despondently. 'See Elise? This is why you don't try saving people from ninjas... You're too vulnerable and weak to try...'

The three Shinobi escorted me to the Hokage's building and into her office where I saw Deidara and Jasmine tied to chairs. I had a cold stare planted on my face. Tsunade looked at me from above some papers that were in front of her face and then set them down in an orderly fashion. "So... You're the Akatsuki's ally... According to these reports, you're the Akatsuki's number one ally... We've already questioned these two but they refused to give us any answers... So, if you wish for you and your friends to keep their lives, you will answer the question..."

The Shinobi made me sit down in another one of the wooden chairs. I sighed softly. "What's the question...?"

"Tell us where the Akatsuki base is..."

My eyes widened. "No! I can't do that! I would be hated forever!"

"Would you rather be hated by the Akatsuki and have your life spared or have both you and your companions killed?"

I suddenly remembered about the bag filled with weapons. I slowly slid my arm into the bag and gripped the handle of a Kunai. I smirked and pulled it out quickly and cut off the ropes to Deidara's chair. While he started bombing the Shinobi, I got Jasmine untied as well. She got to her feet and I handed her a spare Kunai. "Use this... Our lives depend on it..."

She nodded. "...Our lives... And Deidara's..."

I sighed at her little obsession. "Ugh, just fight!"

Two of the Shinobi lunged towards us and we blocked with our Kunai. I overcame my anti-violent ways and stabbed one of them in the arm. He ignored the pain and kicked me in my stomach. His kick was so hard that I was sent flying over to Deidara and I ended up knocking him to the floor.

"Just quit while you're ahead..." Tsunade said as she did one of her powerful kicks into the ground, just missing us.

And now, the battle commences.


	15. Returning Home

_"Just quit while you're ahead..." Tsunade said as she did one of her powerful kicks into the ground, just missing us._

Considering my fighting skills were pretty crappy, I pretty much just tried to block attacks. Jasmine was a senior yellow belt in martial arts so she had some fighting experience. Deidara clearly knew what he was doing. He started forming clay birds and spiders and throwing them at and they quickly exploded, only sending the Shinobi backwards by a couple feet. Deidara and Jasmine surrounded me, knowing how vulnerable I was. What I was wondering was _why_, even after I told him I hated him, Deidara still protected me…

Tsunade aimed a punch at Deidara's face which he blocked with his hand. Unfortunately, Jasmine was not quite as skilled and the Shinobi ended up knocking her to the ground. I'm pretty sure she got knocked unconscious because she didn't stand up. My face was covered in a cold sweat. The skilled Shinobi's fist came about two inches away from my face when I froze up. Deidara looked over his shoulder at me and an unconscious Jasmine. He pushed me out of the way and took the punch. He flew backwards and rammed his back into a window, causing him to fall under the same unconscious _spell_ as Jasmine.

Now, I was all alone. Scared for my life. Scared for the lives of the two who had just been knocked out by protecting me. Tsunade picked me up by my collar and left my feet dangling at the corner I was knocked into by Deidara.

"Now…" She said. "You will tell me where the Akatsuki base is…"

I started crying. "F-Fine, I-I'll tell you! J-Just don't kill them! P-Please! You can kill me if you want b-but not them… Especially not I-Itachi…"

She dropped me back to the ground. "That's what I like to hear."

I stood up, choking back my tears. "C-Come on… I'll show you…"

"Good girl…" She turned to the several other Shinobi. "You guys, stay here… Watch those two…"

They nodded. I left the Hokage's building sadly with her in tow. I made my way out of the village and through the forest.

"Eli-Chan!" Tobi called from where I had left him.

'_Shit… I forgot about him…'_ I thought.

He had his foot on Gaara's back, keeping him pinned to the ground.

"Baka!" I shouted at him.

He quickly noticed Tsunade and ran. I sighed and just watched Gaara stand up. I rolled my eyes and continued to the hide out.

When we arrived, I walked in and Tsunade waited outside for my approval to get in. All of the Akatsuki except for Deidara and Tobi was there, relaxing. Itachi looked happy when I walked in. "Hey Elise, thank God you're alive…"

"You mean thank _Jashin_, fucktard!" Hidan argued.

Itachi paused. "Elise… Were you crying?"

The rest of them turned their eyes to me and stared at my face.

"Y-Yeah…" I murmured.

"Why?" He asked.

I gulped. "Listen, guys… I-I kinda got caught by the Hokage… Her and her Shinobi knocked Jasmine and Deidara unconscious and threatened to kill the three of us unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless I showed her…"

"Showed her _what_…?"

"W-Where the base is…"

Pein jumped up from his seat. "YOU IDIOT!"

Kakuzu facepalmed. Kisame said, "I knew we shouldn't have trusted her…"

Itachi tried to calm them down. "Listen, it was a life or death situation for her and the other two!"

"She should have just chosen death!" Pein argued.

Itachi sighed and turned back to me. "Where is she? Do we have enough time to leave?"

"Sh-She's outside…"

I assume she got impatient because she jumped into the base and did another one of her ground-shaking kicks. Itachi grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the side. He pulled up another portal. "Listen Elise… Me and you are going to jump through this portal to rescue Jasmine from the Hokage's building… From there, the two of you will go back to your world… It's safer for you there…"

"What about you… I don't want you getting killed… And I'd miss you too much…" I asked.

He sighed. "We can discuss this later… Now hurry before anyone sees us…"

I nodded and jumped into the portal, Itachi jumping in right afterwards. The two Shinobi from earlier tried to stop Itachi but he caught them in Genjutsu. I shook the two unconscious people until they woke up.

"What happened…?" Jasmine asked.

"You guys got knocked unconscious. Now come on Jasmine! Me and you are going home!" I said.

"Home? But I like it here!"

"Itachi's orders!"

Itachi glanced over at Deidara. "Deidara, hold them off while I help these two…"

Deidara sighed and ignored his grudge against Itachi, doing as told. Itachi brought back another portal. "Go. Now."

Jasmine nodded and jumped in. I was about to jump in when Itachi got hit and fell.

"I-Itachi!"

"Elise, just go! The portal won't stay up forever!"

"I can't go! I can't leave without you!"

Deidara, seeing how upset I was, pulled Itachi to the portal. "Go, you guys!"

I blinked. "Thank you for all your help, Deidara…"

"No problem…"

"Elise." Itachi said. "We have to go. Now."

I paused. "Deidara… Come with us… It couldn't hurt…"

He looked at me. "Sounds fun, un!"

He jumped into the portal. I followed. Itachi didn't come in with us…

The thing is, we landed right in front of my homeroom class. Andrea jumped from her seat and screamed, "Kyaa! It's Deidara!"

Two seconds later, Itachi came out of a new portal out in the hallway with Michael and James. He poked his head in the door to my class and smiled at my class. They just gaped except for Andrea who said, "WEASEL!"

Oh, and it turns out- being in the Naruto world caused my hair and eyes to change color. They're back to normal now, though!


	16. Epilogue

~Fifteen Years Later~  
I walked around my house, looking for the little baby that had just arrived at my house a year and a half ago. I sighed and sat down. Itachi walked into the room.

"Hey, Itachi… Have you seen Sasuke? I can't find him…" I asked hopelessly. Being a mother was hard; I thought it would be simple…

"…Didn't we take him over to Andrea's for a play date or something?" Itachi murmured as he scratched the back of his head, trying to remember.

We both were having shorter term memories every day; mine was like that even when I first met Itachi…

"Oh yeeeeah…" I felt like a complete moron, forgetting where my own child was… "Deidara and Andrea make such a cute couple…"

"Yeah…"

"I know how much Jasmine would have wanted you or Deidara… But she and Kaden are perfect for each other…"

"Yeah…" He paused. "When's their wedding?"

"Next week."

"Oh yeah…"

"I get to be a bride's maid… _And _a flower girl…"

"And Sasuke is the escort for Kerry, Andrea and Deidara's daughter…"

"And you'll be the one escorting me."

"Yep. Good ol' you."

"I wonder what Jasmine and Kaden will do on their honeymoon."

He nudged me a little. "They can't beat ours." He laughed.

"Ours was amazing… We got to see how much everything from your world has changed." I laughed with him.

"Hey, it's not really my world anymore! I'm as much a part of this world as you are!"

"I know, I know… I'm really glad you made the decision to stay here…" I nuzzled against him.

"It was the best decision I've ever made…" He smiled and closed his eyes.

I did the same…

_**Well, it's over… I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks to all of my loyal fans! I love you guys! At first, I didn't think this story would be very successful and wanted to quit… Especially when I lost my editor… But you guys have inspired me to finish and it's finally done!**_


End file.
